<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Agreste: The Show by ghostlyhamburger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289863">Under Agreste: The Show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger'>ghostlyhamburger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrienette endgame, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, F/M, Secret Relationship, The Bachelor AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:43:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris’s hottest young bachelor, Adrien Agreste, is ready to settle down, so he stars in a reality show. Twenty-five of Paris’s finest single women will meet him, get to know him, and at the end of ten weeks, one lucky girl will be his wife...but it might not be who anyone expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the friends who agreed to fill out the roster of bachelorettes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Paris’s hottest young bachelor, Adrien Agreste, is ready to settle down. But being a full-time model and the vice president of the fashion brand <em>Gabriel</em> doesn’t leave him much time to find a wife—so we’ve decided to help him. Twenty-five of Paris’s finest single women will meet him, get to know him, and at the end of ten weeks, one lucky girl will be his wife. Welcome, Paris, to <em>Under Agreste</em>!”</p>
<p>“Cut!”</p>
<p>Alec Cataldi sighed as soon as the cameras stopped rolling. “Are we really calling it <em>Under Agreste</em>? What happened to <em>Model Romance</em>?”</p>
<p>A production assistant ran up to the TV host with a fresh cup of coffee and explained, “The kid came up with the name, so we’ve got to use it.”</p>
<p>Alec sighed. “All right, fine. I’ll be in my trailer till you need me.” He took the coffee and walked away, crossing the grounds of the large mansion that would be used for filming this reality show. It looked less like an opulent paradise and more like a work in progress with large cameras, wires, and lights everywhere one looked, but it was going to be home for a film crew for the next few months.</p>
<p>“Okay, everyone!” cried a producer. “Moving on to introductions with the girls! Get them ready, and someone find Sunshine!”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien Agreste was <em>not</em> ready to get married. But it wasn’t really his choice—his father thought it was time for him to find a wife, and if he could capitalize on his fame at the same time, all the better, right?</p>
<p>He stood in his trailer, straightening the tie of his suit, preparing to meet the girls whose hearts he was going to have to break. Maybe he’d be lucky and find The One, but more likely he’d find a girl he was kind of okay with, marry her, and quietly annul it after the cameras stopped.</p>
<p>He heard a knock at the trailer door. “Adrien, you’re on in five.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right there,” he called back, running his hand through his hair one more time, getting the perfect tousled look he knew his fans went crazy for. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before heading out to seal his fate.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien stood beside Alec in the opulent entry hall of the mansion.</p>
<p>“Each of our lovely ladies was told to bring something that represents who they are,” Alec said. “Now, Adrien, are you ready to meet your future bride?”</p>
<p>He wasn’t, but he knew his role. “I can’t wait, Alec.”</p>
<p>The door opened, and the first woman stepped inside. She was tall, piercing green eyes and short black hair, and wore a slinky, low-cut green dress.</p>
<p>“Hello,” she said, greeting him with a smile. “I’m Simonette.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you,” he replied.</p>
<p>She reached into a small bag she carried and, with a flourish, handed him a small toy car. “This is to represent me.”</p>
<p>Adrien took the car, holding it up to take a better look at it. “Uh—how?”</p>
<p>She leaned close to him, murmuring just loud enough for his mic to hear, “It’s because <em>everyone</em> wants to take a ride with me.”</p>
<p>He blushed, and once again regretted being part of this show.</p>
<p>The girls came quickly after that, each saying hello, each giving him some random item and explaining why it represented them. His head spun with all the names.</p>
<p>
  <em>CamilleMireilleAlixChristineGenevièveSabrina…</em>
</p>
<p>A goth girl gave him a guitar pick. Juleka.</p>
<p>A blonde gave him a worn copy of Les Miserables. Stephanie.</p>
<p>A shorter girl with shockingly rainbow hair gave him a paintbrush. Mylene.</p>
<p>He met a Cherie and an Elaine, and then—“Chloe?”</p>
<p>“Adrikins!” the blonde cried, immediately engulfing him in a hug, kissing both cheeks in greeting. “You’re so glad to see me, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“It is nice to see a familiar face,” he admitted. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”</p>
<p>“Of course I am,” she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “I make the most sense to be your wife, you know. I’ve been your best friend since we were kids!”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but I never really thought of you that way,” Adrien said.</p>
<p>Just off camera, a man groaned. He stepped forward, seeming out of place wearing jeans and a T-shirt among everyone in formal wear. “Hey, dude,” he said, slinging an arm casually over Adrien’s shoulders, “you want this to work, right?”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure,” Adrien replied. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>“Nino,” he said. “I’m one of the producers. And my job is to make sure the things <em>you</em> say sound right on camera. So, you’re going to give your friend here a chance, <em>right</em>?”</p>
<p>“Right.” Adrien sighed. “I can do that.”</p>
<p>Nino gave him a pat on the back. “Cheer up, dude. I’ve seen the girls you’re meeting, and you’ll definitely find someone you like here.”</p>
<p>Adrien nodded and straightened himself before turning back to Chloe. He flashed her his usual Model Smile as Nino left the set.</p>
<p>“I’ve never thought of you that way,” he said. “but I suppose I’ll have to start seeing you differently now.”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” Chloe said, giving him a simpering smile. She held out a small figurine of a bee. “Here. Because you know I’ve always been Queen Bee.”</p>
<p>Ondine, Arlette, Rose passed by, each of them pretty in their own way and <em>completely</em> forgettable to Adrien.</p>
<p>Then the next woman presented him with a katana.</p>
<p>“My name is Kagami,” she said. Everything about her seemed <em>sharp</em>, from her gaze to the short bob of her black hair. She didn’t smile—and Adrien could agree with the sentiment. “The blade represents my warrior spirit.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said. “I look forward to getting to know you better.”</p>
<p>Her lips quirked into a smile. She leaned close and whispered, “The katana <em>actually</em> represents the executive producer’s racism. I wanted to give a fencing foil.”</p>
<p>He grinned. “Maybe we can have a bout later.”</p>
<p>“I look forward to it.”</p>
<p>Josie, Esmee, Kara (who stood out due to her purple mohawk, but heaven help Adrien if he tried to remember a word she said), Roxanne, Sophie, Suzanne, Aurore passed through the entrance hall.</p>
<p>He appreciated that they weren’t all carbon copies of each other—some women were thin, some not, some pierced and tattooed, some with crazy hair, even one with a green and black cane. At least that would help him remember all their names.</p>
<p>“Last one!” Nino said from beside the camera with an encouraging thumbs up.</p>
<p>A woman with straight brown hair and an orange dress came through the door. She smiled, and Adrien felt something twist in his gut.</p>
<p>“Lila,” she said, holding out her hand to him. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!”</p>
<p>“It’s good to meet you too,” he replied, plastering his smile on his face while he searched her expression, trying to figure out <em>why</em> his senses were saying <em>no, not her</em>.</p>
<p>“I’m sure we’ll be very close,” she murmured. “I brought you this.” She handed him a small figurine of a fox. “It’s kind of like my spirit animal.”</p>
<p>He kept his face still, despite the eyebrows he wanted to raise at her. “Thank you,” he said politely. “I look forward to getting to know you.”</p>
<p>“Cut!” Nino cried. “We’re good, let’s get the girls settled in the house and get the cameras on them!”</p>
<p>Adrien sighed as Lila walked away. Maybe he was just tired from greeting everyone. There was probably nothing wrong with her.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The contestants milled around the house, drinking, talking, and getting to know each other. Cameras followed their every move, hungry for some scrap of drama.</p>
<p>One camera was trained on Lila as she stood by Chloe, the two of them watching everyone else as they drank.</p>
<p>“None of these girls are Adrikin’s type,” Chloe said with a smirk. “It’s barely a competition.”</p>
<p>“Most of these girls aren’t <em>anyone’s</em> type,” Lila said, glancing at two of the heavier contestants. “How did they even get on the show?”</p>
<p>A woman sitting nearby scoffed, not even looking up from the book she was reading. “Same way you did. Auditioned and someone thought they’d be interesting.”</p>
<p>“It’s just so sad,” Lila replied, her tone immediately switching to a sympathetic one. “They can’t possibly win, so why are they going through this public humiliation?”</p>
<p>The woman, previously introduced as Christine, put down her book, fixing her gaze on Lila as the cameras zoomed in. “Why do you think they can’t win?”</p>
<p>“It’s obvious,” Chloe said. “Just look at them.”</p>
<p>“You mean because these girls aren’t skinny white bitches like you?”</p>
<p>Lila stepped forward and slapped her across the face, the sound ringing out and causing other conversations to die down. A record scratch sound effect would definitely be added later.</p>
<p>“How <em>dare</em> you!” she cried. “We were just trying to be <em>nice</em>, you skank!”</p>
<p>Much to the production team’s delight, Christine slapped her right back. “Touch me again. I dare you.”</p>
<p>Lila gasped and started to sob, crocodile tears rolling down her face. Chloe started to slink away from her.</p>
<p>The door to the room opened, and Adrien walked inside, a smile on his face that faded when he saw Lila crying.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, crossing the room to her. “Hey, what is it?”</p>
<p>Lila sobbed harder, seemingly unable to speak.</p>
<p>“She was insulting the other girls here and slapped me when I called her out on it.”</p>
<p>Adrien turned. “Christine, right?”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“Can you make sure everyone else is okay? I’m going to talk with her.” Adrien gently moved an arm around Lila, steering her out of the room.</p>
<p>Tension in the room seemed to ease as soon as Lila was gone. The cameras turned off, and the women started to actually get to know each other.</p>
<p>Outside, under a gazebo lit with beautiful fairy lights, Adrien sat down with Lila. “What happened in there?” he asked, concern evident in his voice.</p>
<p>“Oh, they’re so mean to me,” Lila said, her bottom lip quivering in the perfect pout. “I was just saying that I hope I’ll win, and that girl called me a bitch! And slapped me!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” he said. “I really hope everyone here will get along with each other.”</p>
<p>“I—I’ll do my best,” she said, dramatically wiping her eyes.</p>
<p>Adrien gently leaned forward and hugged her before murmuring in a low voice, “And Lila? It might help if you don’t attack them.”</p>
<p>She stiffened and pulled away from him. “You’ll fall for me eventually, Adrien,” she said. “I know you’ll see reason.”</p>
<p>She walked away, and Adrien just put his head in his hands, once again regretting every life choice that led him to this moment.</p>
<p>“Adrien?”</p>
<p>He glanced up to see an angel staring at him—or maybe it was just the way the set lighting illuminated her from behind. She didn’t look familiar, black hair with blue eyes and a sweet smile.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t remember your name.”</p>
<p>She grinned and took a seat beside him. “It’s Marinette. You haven’t met me yet, so don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he said with a small laugh. “I thought you were one of the girls who—”</p>
<p>“Oh, no!” she replied. “I’m flattered, but, no, I’m one of the producers. I saw you talking with Lila, and it looks like it didn’t go too well?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Adrien replied. “I think I’m just a little overwhelmed with everything.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Is—can I hug you? Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he replied with a grateful smile, then he was suddenly swept into her arms, her head resting against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I know it’s a lot,” she murmured. “I know. But we’re all here to help you find true love. Isn’t that what you want?” She pulled back to wait for his answer, still giving him that same smile.</p>
<p>He could only shrug. “My father wanted me to do this.”</p>
<p>She sighed. “Well—can you try? A lot of people’s jobs are riding on you. You don’t really have to do anything but smile and look good—we can figure out who you choose each week, if you want.”</p>
<p>“Well, I already know one I want to get rid of,” he muttered.</p>
<p>Marinette winced before saying, “You can’t get rid of Lila.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“She’s what we call Final Girl material, unfortunately,” she said. “That means it’s great for ratings if she stays till at least the final three weeks.”</p>
<p>He groaned. “So you even have who wins picked out already?”</p>
<p>“No, no!” she cried, waving her hands in front of her. “We have some of the girls cast as characters, sure, but ultimately the girl you choose is the one <em>you</em> want. There’s only two Final Girls here, but the rest, and who you choose to marry, are all your choice, <em>if</em> you want to make it.”</p>
<p>“Who’s the other?”</p>
<p>“Uh, Chloe.”</p>
<p>Adrien groaned again. “Of course she is.”</p>
<p>Marinette reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “Look, I want to be honest with you. <em>If</em> you choose Lila, I get a huge bonus, so it’s my job to make her seem likeable. Even if it’s a really big job…but more importantly, you really should choose who you want. You’ve got about an hour till the ceremony—why don’t you spend some time deciding what you want to do for this one? Just one step at a time.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Yeah, okay. I can do that.”</p>
<p>“Good,” she said with a smile. “I’m usually in the production trailer if I’m not on set, so come find me if you need anything, okay? Anything at all.”</p>
<p>She squeezed his hand lightly before standing and disappearing into the mass of people and cameras that surrounded them.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The contestants were directed, on-camera, to choose their beds in dorm-like rooms set up in the mansion, while Adrien was sent to his trailer to get some sleep for the night.</p>
<p>“I don’t get an actual room?” he asked the producer leading him to the trailer. He wasn’t upset, but he did see the irony.</p>
<p>“Nah, you actually have the better deal,” she replied. “All the rooms in the house are shared, either the girls or the crew. You’re pretty much the only one who gets to have a place to himself.”</p>
<p>“Works for me,” he said with a smile as they arrived at his trailer. “Well, good night, then.”</p>
<p>“Night, Sunshine!” she said, waving goodbye as she turned and headed back towards the house.</p>
<p>He seemed to only sleep for a few minutes before he heard knocking on the trailer door, startling him awake. He dragged himself out of bed and opened the door. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Morning,” Marinette said, giving him a bright smile that almost shone in the darkness. She was loaded down with a bag full of papers. “Ready to pick your girls?”</p>
<p>“No,” he replied, running a hand through his hair. “What time is it?”</p>
<p>“Four in the morning,” she said. “The ceremony is supposed to take place in the evening, but we need to get the girls you don’t choose set up in the hotel. So, just pretend it’s tonight, okay?”</p>
<p>Adrien yawned. “Sure. Whatever.”</p>
<p>Marinette chuckled. She placed a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing past him to enter the trailer. “You’re not used to waking up this early, are you?”</p>
<p>“No, I am,” he said, fighting back another yawn. “Sunrise shoots. I just usually get a little more warning…”</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t go back in time and warn you, but I can give you this,” she said, pulling a can from her bag. “Strongest iced coffee known to man. When I’m on a set I pretty much live off this.”</p>
<p>He accepted it with a smile before cracking it open and taking a sip. He coughed. “<em>Wow</em>. That is…<em>strong</em>.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be wide awake in like ten seconds,” Marinette said. She sat down on the small couch in his trailer and pulled out a stack of glossy headshots from her bag, spreading them out on the table. “All right. Four of these girls gotta go. Start picking.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” he said, sitting down next to her. The size of the couch meant that he bumped her with his arm as he reached for a photo. “Oh, sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” she said. “Trust me, with how often you’re going to be in tight spaces or have a mic tucked in your shirt, you’re going to get used to my hands all over you.”</p>
<p>He blinked, not sure if he heard her right, and took another sip of the ultra-strong coffee.</p>
<p>“I mean!” she cried, her face turning red. “I—ugh, sorry, sometimes I say things before I think. Anyways, how about this girl?” She held up the headshot of a conventionally attractive woman with dark eyes and hair, a flower crown resting on her head.</p>
<p>Adrien shook his head. “I don’t actually remember her name…”</p>
<p>“Then she’s out!” Marinette said, flipping the headshot over. “If <em>you</em> don’t remember her, neither will the audience.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that a little cruel?” he asked. “I can’t just crush some poor girl’s dream because I forgot her name.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you can,” she replied. She placed her hand on top of his, and he glanced at her, meeting her eyes. “Remember, the prize here is <em>marrying you</em>. Which means you need to cut anyone you’re not a hundred percent sure is right for you. Or you’ll be stuck with someone like <em>Lila</em>.”</p>
<p>“You sure I can’t cut her right away?”</p>
<p>Marinette shook her head. “Every show needs a villain.”</p>
<p>“All right,” he said with a sigh. “Let’s pick the rest to go.”</p>
<p>As they sifted through the rest of the headshots, Marinette asked, “So, what are you looking for in a future wife?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he replied, putting the headshot of a girl named Josee in the keep pile. “Someone I can talk to, I guess. I don’t know if I’m going to actually fall in love with anyone, so I’d like to find someone I can be friends with, at least.”</p>
<p>“That’s all you want?” she asked, frowning.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I’m not in a position to be too picky.”</p>
<p>She blew a piece of hair out of her face. “Yeah, you’ve got a point there. It’s too bad you didn’t fall in love with anyone at first sight.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know what that would feel like.”</p>
<p>“It might just be a myth,” she replied, picking up Chloe’s picture and moving it to keep. “But hey, I’m a bit of a romantic. I always thought the first time you see your soulmate, there would be like, a choir of angels singing to let you know they were The One.”</p>
<p>Adrien laughed. “Yeah, didn’t see anything like that.”</p>
<p>“No angels?”</p>
<p>“Just you,” he said, gently nudging her side. “My guardian angel.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks pinked. “So—how about Mireille?”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>An hour later, the contestants were all gathered by the gazebo on the mansion’s patio. All of them were dressed in beautiful formal wear, provided by the costuming department.</p>
<p>“So, Adrien,” Alec Cataldi said, talking while walking Adrien into the space, “you’ve had a chance to meet the lovely ladies here—but now it’s time to say goodbye to some of them. Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“I hate to break anyone’s heart,” Adrien replied. “I don’t think I’ll ever be truly ready for that.”</p>
<p>Alec stopped in the center of the gazebo, next to a pile of small cat plushies. “Can you explain what these are?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Adrien said, picking up one of the toys. “Since the people here were kind enough to open their hearts and give me a gift that represented themselves, I thought I’d do the same. I’ve always admired how cats are independent and can get away with sleeping all day.”</p>
<p>Alec laughed. “All right, ladies! When Adrien calls your name, come up here. If you get a cat, you’re staying! If you get a kiss on the cheek—I’m sorry, but that means goodbye.”</p>
<p>Adrien glanced across the line of hopefuls and said, “Ondine.”</p>
<p>The short haired woman stepped forward, smiling when she got a plushie.</p>
<p>“Kagami.”</p>
<p>She kept a straight face, but the whisper of a smile crossed her lips when she received a cat. “Thank you,” she murmured.</p>
<p>“Geneviève.”</p>
<p>She stepped forward nervously. Adrien took her hands and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “You do seem really nice.”</p>
<p>Geneviève sucked in a deep breath, the kind that was meant to hold back tears. She was ushered away by Alec.</p>
<p>Another ten girls were called, one being sent home.</p>
<p>“Simonette,” Adrien said.</p>
<p>The very first girl he met stepped forward, a smirk on her face that melted into shock as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>kidding?</em>” she cried. “I’m the hottest one here! You can’t get rid of me!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he replied. “We just don’t seem like a good match.”</p>
<p>She huffed and stomped away as Adrien grabbed another plushie.</p>
<p>“Aurore,” he called.</p>
<p>So it went, down to the final two, a redhead named Sabrina—and Lila.</p>
<p>Adrien picked up the last plushie, already regretting the choice he had to make. “Lila,” he called.</p>
<p>She gave a self-satisfied smirk while the poor last girl, Sabrina, let her shoulders slump and her head drop.</p>
<p>Adrien walked over to Sabrina, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.”</p>
<p>She sighed, her voice thin and soft. “I only auditioned as a favor to Chloe, anyways. I just—I hoped I wouldn’t be kicked out <em>first</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m really sorry.”</p>
<p>She glanced up at him with a wry smile. “It’s fine, really. I’m gay anyways. I’ll probably have a good time at the hotel with the other girls, right? W-without Chloe? How is she going to do this without me?”</p>
<p>Adrien nodded. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Chloe’s taken care of. I’ve been her friend for a while, I can handle her.”</p>
<p>Sabrina giggled. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Next time on <em>Under Agreste</em>: the girls get musical at the Paris Music Festival! Watch as they learn to live a rockstar’s life on the group dates with some special guests, and see which lucky lady gets a private concert date with Adrien!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was given a few more blissful hours of sleep while the contestants did some kind of trivia contest to determine which group date they’d be going on.</p>
<p>He was awoken by a knock at the trailer door. He stumbled over, blinking sleep out of his eyes, and opened it to see a woman with dark hair and a smile that promised Adrien had no room to argue with anything she said. “Morning, Sunshine. Ready for your dates?”</p>
<p>“Do I have a choice?” he muttered. “Just tell me what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to wardrobe,” she replied. “Then, off to the music festival. Oh, and you’re picking one of them for a private date tomorrow, so keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>He met up with seven of the contestants at the dance studio. They were all dressed in varying types of athleticwear—from Chloe in booty shorts and a sports bra to Juleka in a loose sweatshirt and pants.</p>
<p>Adrien approached one of the group standing to the side. “You chose to go with dancing?”</p>
<p>Sophie, if he remembered right, snorted and gestured to the cane in their hand. “I drew the short straw this time.”</p>
<p>“I…” He trailed off into silence as he started overthinking his next question, not wanting to offend.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me,” Sophie said. “I’ll do what I can, and I’ll sit on the side when I need to. I know my own limits.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” he said awkwardly. “Just, uh, have fun.”</p>
<p>“Adrien. Over here,” the producer who’d woken him up (he’d learned her name was Alya) said sharply, pulling him along by the arm. “Okay, stand there, lights are good, now introduce the celebrity guest to the ladies, and we are rolling!”</p>
<p>“Hey everyone,” Adrien said, able to instantly turn on the charm. “I’d like you all to meet a good friend of mine, who’s going to lead a dance class for us—Clara Nightingale!”</p>
<p>The contestants cheered and applauded as the popstar entered the studio, waving happily.</p>
<p>“Hello everyone, it’s great to meet you!” she cried. “Now let’s start the music and bust a groove!”</p>
<p>Music blasted into the room, and Clara started to show them a series of dance steps, encouraging the girls and Adrien to follow along. After it seemed like most of them had the hang of it, Adrien was sent out of the room.</p>
<p>“What’s going on now?” he asked Alya.</p>
<p>“They’re going to practice a little show for you, basically,” she replied. “You just wait out here. Sorry, Sunshine, but waiting for the girls to do something will be most of your day.”</p>
<p>“Fine by me,” he said with a shrug. “So, uh, where’s that other producer? Marinette?”</p>
<p>“Working with the Jagged Stone group,” Alya replied. “You’ll see her later today. And Nino’s got the XY group, so you’ll see him too.”</p>
<p>Adrien made a face on hearing the popstar’s name.</p>
<p>“Buck up, Sunshine, while the cameras are on you, you’re XY’s biggest fan.”</p>
<p>“Why do you call me that?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Sunshine? It’s your hair,” she replied. “That, and you’re a sweet guy. Never met anyone who met you and didn’t like you. Why, you hate the nickname or something?”</p>
<p>“Uh, thanks,” he said, smiling. “I don’t mind the name.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien was led back inside the room by an eager Clara. “The girls have worked so hard, it’s true! And now they’ll all dance just for you!”</p>
<p>He was directed to stand in the center of the room as the contestants lined up. They each danced across the room, performing a series of rehearsed moves around him, holding onto him and giving him a kiss on the cheek at the right timing of the music (except Sophie, who sat on the side and blew him a kiss).</p>
<p>But then, Chloe’s turn to dance came, and she kissed him right on the lips. He tried to hold her at arm’s length, but she was surprisingly strong.</p>
<p>“Okay, we got the shot, can someone get her off Sunshine?” Alya called. “Kid looks like he’s going to puke.”</p>
<p>A couple of cameramen wrestled Chloe away from Adrien, who barely had time to shoot a grateful glance towards Alya before he was hustled away to the next date.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Hey, dude,” Nino greeted Adrien as he arrived at the recording studio. “You a fan of XY?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been told I am when the cameras are on,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Good enough for me. So, the girls have been practicing a song that he wrote, they’re going to sing it to you, you’re going to record a track with all of them. And then it goes on Spotify and no one remembers this shitty reality show song, but, hey, it’s all about fun, right?”</p>
<p>Adrien laughed. “Yeah, I guess. Fun and finding a wife.”</p>
<p>He sat in the studio, and the girls cycled in and out of the recording booth, a small space with a few instruments set up, each contestant singing the same few bars of a mediocre song. Something about loving life and wanting to be cool. Some of them were having fun, and some pulled faces, clearly not enjoying the song at all.</p>
<p>Adrien tried not to laugh too much, but one girl’s disgusted face and tone during the lyric “I wanna shake my booty and find a real cutie” drove him over the edge, causing him to bend over, coughing from how hard he was laughing.</p>
<p>“That was great!” he told Cherie as she exited the recording booth. “Loved it!”</p>
<p>She flashed a grin at him before Kagami stepped into the booth.</p>
<p>“Excuse me,” she said. “I’d like to request that I play the music, instead of using the backing track.”</p>
<p>Adrien shrugged. “Works for me.”</p>
<p>Kagami sat down at the piano and began to play, her fingers deftly flying across the keys as she played the same melody—but without the synthesized beat on top of it, it sounded pretty good. The lyrics were unfortunately still the same, but her voice was strong and clear.</p>
<p>Behind the scenes, Nino directed the lights in the studio be lowered, except the booth light directly over Kagami’s head. Adrien didn’t notice, simply watched as she seemed to radiate brightness and everything around her faded.</p>
<p>When she finished, she looked out through the glass of the booth and asked, “How was that?”</p>
<p>“Amazing,” Adrien replied, giving her a genuine smile. “That was great.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien was shuttled to a much more familiar sight—a photo studio. He headed inside and was immediately pushed to a changing area and handed some clothes.</p>
<p>At least he knew what to do here. He changed into the outfit given to him, something very different from the usual stuff he wore for <em>Gabriel</em>. Dark ripped jeans, a graphic tee, black leather jacket—this was far more his style than what his father had ever designed, and it was actually <em>comfortable</em>, too.</p>
<p>Once changed, he found himself automatically walking over to the hair and makeup area, knowing what came next without even thinking. Marinette was standing at one of the makeup chairs, and waved at him, motioning him over.</p>
<p>“Hey!” she said brightly as he sat down. “So, did <em>anyone</em> tell you what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” he replied with an easy grin. “I know how to be a model, though.”</p>
<p>“Well, right now, the girls are picking out their outfits. This whole date thing is a makeover with Jagged Stone, so everyone’s going to be <em>rock-and-roll</em>!” She gave a quick air guitar riff as she imitated Jagged’s accent.</p>
<p>Adrien chuckled. “Nice. This actually sounds like fun.”</p>
<p>“So, since all the pro makeup artists are going to be on camera getting the girls ready, I’m filling in to help you,” she said. “You ready?”</p>
<p>“You do makeup too?” he asked in surprise, keeping his face otherwise still as she started to brush foundation onto his skin.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my dream as a kid was to be a fashion designer, so I spent most of high school teaching myself all different aspects of it—photography, makeup, hair, photoshop, all of it. Makeup is really fun, it’s like painting, but on skin.”</p>
<p>“So what led you to work in reality TV instead?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, I had an internship, and then I got fired a few days in,” she replied. “Close your eyes for me? It’s funny, it actually was with <em>Gabriel</em>. I messed up someone’s coffee order, and I was told that if I couldn’t even get coffee details right, I wouldn’t be able to get clothing details right either, and I was out.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Adrien said softly, opening his eyes and glancing up on her cue. “You shouldn’t have been fired over that.”</p>
<p>Marinette shrugged. “It’s okay. My best friends were working for Alec on his production team at the time, and they needed a new assistant, so I got the job. And it turns out, I’m really good at managing schedules and large groups of people, so, here I am.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you try to get a job with another fashion house?”</p>
<p>“You’re kidding, right?” she asked. “You know how big your father’s company is. Once you’ve been fired from there, <em>no one</em> wants you anymore. I’ve basically been blacklisted.”</p>
<p>He frowned. “That’s not right. You screwed up one coffee and you’re locked out of your dream industry for life? I’ve made way worse mistakes!”</p>
<p>“Not all of us are lucky enough to be born into the right industry, Adrien,” she said softly. “It’s fine, really. It’s been years, I’ve cried enough over it, I’m moving on and focusing on the now.”</p>
<p>He reached out, catching her wrist as she turned to grab a different brush. “Hey. It’s still not right, and if you want—I can talk to my father and at least get you a good recommendation.”</p>
<p>“I—I don’t know,” she said. “I’ve given up on that, I’m here now…I don’t know if I want to change my life around again.”</p>
<p>“Let me know, okay?” he asked. “You’ve been really nice to me, I want to help you.”</p>
<p>She grinned as she turned back to him. “All right. Just one more thing—is it okay if I touch you?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yes? I’m not really used to people <em>asking</em> that.”</p>
<p>Marinette frowned and bit her lip, but simply said, “You need to look like you’ve been passionately making out with your favorite girls, so—here.” She moved her thumb against his lower lip, smearing the red lipstick she’d put there for just this purpose.</p>
<p>Her fingertip was soft, and he felt just a small twinge of disappointment when she pulled her hand back.</p>
<p>“So!” she said, turning away from him. “Have you picked your girl for the private date?”</p>
<p>“Still thinking about it,” he replied. “I might choose Kagami, though.”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled, though she still wasn’t looking right at him. “Good call. She seems like one of the nice ones. Nino gets the bonus if you pick her, and he deserves it.”</p>
<p>“How many do I need to choose to get rid of, though?” Adrien asked.</p>
<p>“Four.”</p>
<p>“And I still can’t pick Lila?”</p>
<p>Marinette laughed. “No. You can’t pick Lila. Now, head over to the stage, say hi to Jagged for me, and do the modeling thing you’re so good at. I’ll see you later.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien barely remembered the photoshoot. It felt like nearly every other one he’d done, except that his fellow ‘models’ were trying to win his heart, and his favorite rockstar was yelling encouragement from the side.</p>
<p>The important thing he did pay attention to was Jagged Stone inviting them all to front-row seats at his concert that night.</p>
<p>After the cameras filmed him and the contestants dancing to one song, they miraculously went away, which meant the crew got to join in the crowd. Adrien found himself right beside Marinette, who grinned at him as she jumped and headbanged to the music, singing along as loud as possible.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien’s next day was mostly free, but Nino stopped by the trailer to encourage him to come by the mansion and talk to all the girls, get to know them.</p>
<p>As he entered the mansion, he heard shouting, and headed over to see Lila yelling at Marinette, as the latter was restocking the wet bar for the girls.</p>
<p>“I saw you dancing with him!” Lila shouted. “You’re not even someone he should be <em>looking</em> at!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you caught me dancing, at a concert,” Marinette replied sarcastically. “You do realize I’m pushing for <em>you</em> to win, right? I’m your producer, not your competition.”</p>
<p>“Then maybe you should do your job and <em>produce</em> instead of having your slut hands all over Adrien!”</p>
<p>Marinette just rolled her eyes as she stood up from the bar, then smiled. “Oh, hey, Adrien.”</p>
<p>Lila spun around, a wide grin on her face, all traces of anger gone. “Adrien, hi!” she cooed. “I had <em>so</em> much fun last night.”</p>
<p>“Really?” he asked, unable to stop the amused grin that crossed his face. “I don’t know, you seemed a little jealous.”</p>
<p>Her smile fell and she glared daggers at Marinette for just a moment before stuttering out, “W-well, of course! I don’t want to have to share you with all these women.”</p>
<p>“Try to be nice to them,” he said, gently admonishing. “It’s really important to me that you all get along. I don’t want anyone to be hurt here.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Lila said, her tone syrupy sweet. “We’ll be all like sisters.”</p>
<p>Adrien glanced over at Marinette, who physically could not roll her eyes any harder, but gave him a thumbs up.</p>
<p>He smiled at her before leaving the room to explore the large house. He didn’t see everything before his eye was drawn by a large game room, set up with systems and arcade cabinets. Surely no one would mind if he played a few rounds of Ultimate Mecha Strike…</p>
<p>The contestants wandered in and out as he played, some of them joining him, others just watching. He didn’t pay that much attention until he heard a snort from the doorway.</p>
<p>“Video games? Really?” the woman, Josee, asked. “I thought we were all adults here.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m not giving up my ranking in UMS for anything,” he replied. “You want a round.”</p>
<p>“Uh, no.” With that, she turned and walked off.</p>
<p>Adrien sighed as he kept playing. At least this time the contestants were making his choice easy for him.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The cameras followed Adrien closely as he crossed through the mansion to find his date for the evening.</p>
<p>“Kagami,” he said, drawing her attention away from the book she was reading. “Would you do me the honor of being my date for this evening?”</p>
<p>She smiled. “I would love to.”</p>
<p>They ended up on a boat floating along the Seine. They were the only two people in the boat, but the cameras were set in other boats, tethered to the side. As they sailed down the river, they could hear snippets of music from the various concerts for the festival.</p>
<p>“I really liked what you did with XY’s song,” Adrien said. “You actually made it sort of good.”</p>
<p>Kagami smiled. “I don’t think anything could have saved that booty line.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no way,” he replied, laughing.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I wish I had met Clara,” Kagami said. “Or really, <em>any</em> other musician, if you can call XY a musician.”</p>
<p>Adrien leaned close and confessed, “I’ve been told I am a huge fan of his when the cameras are on, so…”</p>
<p>She laughed, moving her hand over her mouth to hide the noise.</p>
<p>“Your singing voice is great, by the way,” he said. “I liked listening to you.”</p>
<p>“And I really like talking to you,” she replied. “I hope I can get to know you a lot better.” She leaned forward and placed her hand on top of his. He just smiled, and laced his fingers with hers.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>It was late when Kagami and Adrien arrived back at the mansion. The cameras caught him giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before they were both rushed off to prepare for the elimination ceremony.</p>
<p>Marinette was the one to bring Adrien the tray of guitar picks he’d be giving to the girls who stay. “You got this?” she asked.</p>
<p>He nodded. “I’m good. I can do this.”</p>
<p>“Damn, if private dates are going to chill you out that much, I can’t wait to see you after all the other ones,” she replied. “Good luck!”</p>
<p>The ceremony went by in a blur, with nearly no tears this time. Ondine, Christine, Josee, and Sophie were all asked to leave, and none of them had much argument or disappointment.</p>
<p>When it was over, Adrien headed back towards his trailer, passing Marinette talking to Kagami. The two girls shared a laugh over something, and he stopped in his tracks to watch them, smiling as all his stress from the day seemed to melt away.</p>
<p>He realized that maybe he <em>would</em> find love on this show, after all.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Next time: Adrien and the girls give back to the local community! And are sparks flying between him and a certain somebody?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sunshine, you better have clothes on!”</p>
<p>Alya threw open the door of Adrien’s trailer, barging inside. Luckily, he slept with sweatpants on, or the morning would have started out on a much more awkward note.</p>
<p>“What is it?” he groaned, sitting up.</p>
<p>“You got three dates today, so we’ve got no time to waste. Get up, grab a coffee, and get ready to woo your seventeen lovely ladies. They’re doing some stupid challenge to decide who gets to go on the which dates.”</p>
<p>He blinked, absorbing all the information. “Okay. Would you mind giving me some privacy so I can get dressed?”</p>
<p>“Fine, but you better be on set within half an hour, okay?”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Freshly showered and looking model-perfect, Adrien headed towards the mansion. However, he was greeted outside by a small group of the women piling into a large van.</p>
<p>“You got shotgun, Sunshine!” Alya called from the driver’s seat. “Get in, we’re burning daylight!”</p>
<p>He shrugged and climbed into the van, glancing in the back to give the waiting girls a grin. “Hey, good morning.”</p>
<p>They all greeted him in return, their voices overlapping as Alya just rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s all of you, let’s go,” she said, starting the engine.</p>
<p>“Where are we going, exactly?” Adrien asked, but she just smiled in response.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>They arrived at the police station.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Adrien asked. “Not sure I signed up to be arrested.”</p>
<p>“No one’s getting arrested today,” Alya said with a laugh. “Probably. But we are going to uncover some deep dark secrets!”</p>
<p>They headed inside and were led to an interrogation room, where an officer sat with a lie detector. A short girl, Alix, volunteered to go first, so the rest crowded behind the two-way mirror to watch.</p>
<p>“Have you ever broken a law?” the officer asked her once she was hooked up to the machine.</p>
<p>“Pass,” she replied, grinning at the mirror.</p>
<p>The officer gave a good-natured chuckle before saying, “All right, then. What’s your biggest regret?”</p>
<p>“That I never managed to beat this guy I knew in swimming,” she replied. “Fucker deserved to be taken down a peg or two.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you didn’t like him?”</p>
<p>“Nah, he was my best friend,” she said with a laugh.</p>
<p>The girls were cycled through the room, each being asked not too deep personal questions.</p>
<p>Mylene’s biggest fear was being trapped with a monster. Suzanne’s life goal was to own her own company. Mireille had cheated to win a contest as a kid. Elaine didn’t speak to her mother anymore, but didn’t say why.</p>
<p>Then it was Adrien’s turn to be hooked up to the lie detector.</p>
<p>“What’s your biggest regret?” the officer asked.</p>
<p>Adrien frowned. Everyone had been asked that question, so he should have been prepared to answer. He took a deep breath and said, “My last conversation with my mother. I was upset about…something, and I took it out on her…she went to the hospital later that day.”</p>
<p>Everything seemed to grind to a halt. He couldn’t see the expressions on anyone’s faces, but he <em>knew</em> the looks of pity he was definitely getting.  </p>
<p>“Do you want to continue?” the officer asked gently.</p>
<p>Adrien nodded. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Next question, then. How are you feeling about the women you’re meeting?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden jump in tone. “Uh, okay. It’s a little overwhelming, but everyone seems really great so far.”</p>
<p>“Are you starting to have romantic feelings for anyone?”</p>
<p>Adrien smiled as the image of Marinette and Kagami flashed through his mind. “Yeah. I think I might be.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The girls were brought back to the mansion, while Adrien was whisked away to a homeless shelter.</p>
<p>“This seems a little exploitative,” he commented to Nino as the latter drove him across the city. “Is this really okay?”</p>
<p>“Not my call, dude.”</p>
<p>The shelter had an area set aside for the cameras, where the girls were already cheerfully setting up a pile of toys. Adrien headed towards them and asked, “So, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“It’s going to be so much fun!” Rose squealed, holding tightly to a teddy bear. “We’re throwing a party for the kids who are here, and we’re going to give them all new toys!”</p>
<p>“That does sound fun,” he said. “How can I help?”</p>
<p>“Juleka and I have got the toys covered,” she replied. “Uh, I think Arlette could use some help setting up the chairs?”</p>
<p>Arlette was haphazardly unstacking chairs and throwing them around the room. Without a word, Adrien went to straighten them and set a large circle around the room.</p>
<p>He barely paid any attention to the girls on this ‘date’. When the kids came in, he was far more excited to spend time with them, happily playing games and helping them pick out various toys.</p>
<p>“I didn’t ruin any shots or anything but ignoring them, did I?” he asked Nino when the ‘date’ ended.</p>
<p>“Nah,” he replied. “We got some good footage of you, Rose, and Juleka with the gift pile. This is all going to be like five minutes in the final cut anyways. So, let’s get you to your next date!”</p>
<p>“Hooray,” Adrien said flatly. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The third date, Adrien knew it would be his favorite as soon as the car pulled up to the building—a nondescript sign outside read <em>Société Protectrice des Aminaux</em>.</p>
<p>He headed inside and his smile only grew when he saw Marinette directing people around. She glanced at him and grinned widely. “Hey! You’re here!”</p>
<p>“I’m here,” he said. “So, what are we doing?”</p>
<p>“Just visiting and feeding the animals,” she replied. “Are you a dog or a cat person? Doesn’t matter, you’re hanging out with both.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” he said with a grin. “Where do you want me?”</p>
<p>She turned away from him and pointed down a hall. “Go play with the cats there. There’s a, uh, shelter worker there who will show you how to feed and play with them.”</p>
<p>Adrien walked into a room down the hall and immediately, a small kitten pounced on his feet. He chuckled and picked up the ball of black fluff. “Hello there.”</p>
<p>“He likes you,” Kagami commented, stroking a white Persian that lay on her lap. “That one’s been hiding in the corner since we got here.”</p>
<p>“His name is Plagg!” the shelter worker said helpfully. “He is very picky about his people. You’re lucky.”</p>
<p>Plagg squirmed in Adrien’s arms until he got comfortable, and then began to purr. Adrien glanced around at the other people in the room, noticing Kara and Roxanne both playing with some rambunctious kittens.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Adrien said with a grin as he sat next to Kagami. “This is officially the best date.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were an animal lover,” she replied.</p>
<p>“I never had a pet as a kid,” he said. “But I’ve always really liked animals. They’re honest with you, you know? And all they want is to be loved.”</p>
<p>She gave him a small smile. “I understand the sentiment.”</p>
<p>In his arms, Plagg mewed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, did I stop petting you for ten seconds?” Adrien teased. “Poor little guy.”</p>
<p>He resumed petting, and the cat gave a satisfied noise before falling asleep.</p>
<p>Adrien relaxed, and continued to stroke Plagg’s soft fur as he talked to Kagami, the time flying by.</p>
<p>Soon, Marinette came in the room, carefully stepping past the cats that flocked to her. “Hey, Adrien, we need you with the dogs now. Who’s this cutie?”</p>
<p>“Plagg,” Adrien replied. “Apparently he chose me.”</p>
<p>“Aww,” she cooed, gently taking the kitten from his arms. Plagg snuggled into her embrace. “You wanna keep him?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Adopting a pet wasn’t really on my mind today. But he is really cute.”</p>
<p>“Go, play with the dogs, maybe think about this little guy,” Marinette said.</p>
<p>So Adrien made his way out of the cat room and headed towards the area with the dogs. Stephanie was happily sitting on the ground, petting as many dogs as she could possibly reach, while Chloe was on her phone and as far <em>away</em> from the dogs as physically possible.</p>
<p>“Not even going to try?” he asked his childhood friend.</p>
<p>She wrinkled her nose. “You know how I am with <em>animals</em>. These aren’t even purebreds.”</p>
<p>“Lighten up,” he said, clapping a hand on her shoulder. “Didn’t you know I want to have so many pets it’s basically a zoo?”</p>
<p>She glanced at him in horror.</p>
<p>“Kidding,” he said. “I only want the normal amount of cats and dogs.”</p>
<p>A shelter worker showed him to the dog food, and the room became full of cacophonous woofs and barks as he poured kibble into a line of bowls.</p>
<p>Not long later, a production assistant came into the room. “All right, we’re heading out! Everyone but our bachelor, you’re coming with me.”</p>
<p>The girls left the dogs alone and headed out of the shelter, while Adrien followed the assistant to an open room, with only cameras and a few people around. “What’s this?”</p>
<p>“Hello Adrien!” a simpering sweet voice said. “Isn’t it great? We’re going to be on TV together!”</p>
<p>“Okay?” he replied, still very confused.</p>
<p>Marinette entered the room then, talking to some of the crew. She glanced at Adrien and smiled before heading over to him.</p>
<p>“Here, meet your costar,” she said, gently placing Plagg into his arms. “You’re making an ad for the shelter. Lila’s helping you, because she won the challenge this morning.”</p>
<p>“Oh, cool,” he replied with a grin, cuddling the small cat. “I can do that.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“The staff here will help you find your <em>fur</em>-ever friend,” Adrien punned to the camera. “Just like they helped me find this little guy!”</p>
<p>“And isn’t he <em>adorable</em>?” Lila said, reaching over to pet Plagg. The cat just hissed at her and lunged, biting her hand.</p>
<p>Lila shrieked, instinctively pulling her hand back, the sudden movement causing Adrien to startle and drop Plagg. The kitten landed on his feet and seemed to <em>glare</em> at Lila before running off.</p>
<p>The commercial director talked quietly to Marinette, who visibly sighed before nodding and leaving the room.</p>
<p>“All right, we’re good,” the director said. “We’ll, uh, just cut out the bite before putting this on the website. Thank you so much for coming!”</p>
<p>The production crew started to usher out Lila and Adrien, but he stayed put, glancing around. “Where did Marinette go? And what about Plagg?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, kid, she’s a big girl,” one of the assistants said. “And who cares about a cat? Come on, you gotta get back to the mansion on schedule.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Later on, Marinette passed by the editing bay, a heavy crate in her arms. She was on a mission, but she paused when she saw the monitors and the latest clip—Adrien in the car with a sobbing Lila, comforting her as she sobbed over ruining the video.</p>
<p>She felt a stab of some emotion, something she couldn’t quite place. It was a good clip, and it’d make good TV. She continued on her errand.</p>
<p>Lila was <em>her</em> girl. It would be good if Adrien chose her. So why did the thought make her feel cold?</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The token this time for the elimination ceremony was a small dog treat. Marinette had fought against this, complaining that it implied the girls were bitches, but she’d been overruled.</p>
<p>Adrien chose to let go Elaine, Arlette, and Mireille. The three cried pretty tears for the cameras, but were laughing and joking with each other as they packed their bags to leave.</p>
<p>After the ceremony, Marinette walked Adrien back to his trailer. She was smiling, and seemed distant.</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” he asked her. “You seem like you’re in a really good mood.”</p>
<p>“Little surprise for you in your trailer,” she teased. “Something to make you feel less lonely when the girls are doing challenges without you.”</p>
<p>He blinked. “Uh, you didn’t get me a prostitute, did you?”</p>
<p>Marinette laughed. “Oh, no! God, no, nothing like that. Totally clean.”</p>
<p>They arrived at his trailer, and Adrien hesitantly opened the door to find a small black kitten sitting on his bed. It looked over at him, meowed, and promptly made itself comfortable on his pillow.</p>
<p>He grinned. “Plagg! You found him!”</p>
<p>“Found and adopted,” Marinette replied. “He’s yours, if you want him. I got some supplies from the shelter, and I’ll drop by to help out with feeding and changing the litter. O-or I can just take him home, I just—they said he was <em>born</em> in the shelter. I couldn’t leave him there.”</p>
<p>“Never had a family?” Adrien asked, sitting down to stroke the kitten’s soft fur.</p>
<p>Marinette shook her head. “People think all-black cats are bad luck, so no one’s wanted him. But I saw how you looked at him, and I thought you might…I’m sorry if I overstepped.”</p>
<p>He flashed her a wide grin. “Thank you, Marinette. This is…this is the most amazing thing anyone’s ever done for me.”</p>
<p>Plagg meowed.</p>
<p>“And he thanks you too.”</p>
<p>She smiled, pink covering her cheeks. “I—I have to go back to help with planning next week…good night, Adrien.”</p>
<p>“Good night,” he said softly as she shut the door behind her.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Next time: Things heat up in the kitchen as the girls compete in making the perfect pastry to win Adrien’s heart. Who will win, and who will share a sweetheart’s ice cream with him? Find out!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprisingly, I did not forget this fic! I'll be getting back to regular updates within a couple weeks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning!” Marinette called cheerfully as she walked into Adrien’s trailer. He smiled at her as she gave Plagg a small scratch under his chin.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Adrien greeted, looking up from his phone. He’d been up for a while already, just waiting. “What do you need from me today?”</p>
<p>“Your job is actually super easy this time,” she said. “Today, you’re going to eat pastries.”</p>
<p>He grinned. “I can get behind that.”</p>
<p>“And I’m here to keep you company till the girls come back,” she said. “They’re split into teams working at local bakeries. I’m not supposed to go because I’m supposedly biased.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>She glanced around the trailer conspiratorially, and then leaned close to murmur, “My parents run one of the bakeries.”</p>
<p>“That’s so cool,” he said with a grin. “Which one?”</p>
<p>“I really <em>can’t</em> tell you that. But I was actually the one who suggested the challenge, help with their publicity.” She took a seat on his bed, right beside him. “I can’t work at the bakery for free like I used to, so I do what I can to help them out now.”</p>
<p>“That’s really awesome of you.” Had her eyes always been so blue, or had he just never been so close to her?</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said, a light blush crossing her cheeks. She stayed close to him, just for another moment longer, her eyes just watching him, an ocean he could drown in…she pulled back quickly. “Anyway! Want to go get some breakfast so you’re not judging on an empty stomach? I know when you’re hungry enough, <em>anything</em> tastes good, and you should be fair.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” he replied, standing up. “What’s at craft today?”</p>
<p>“Some eggs, I think,” she said, following him out of the trailer.</p>
<p>The two talked as they ate, exchanging stories about what it was like working as a model or a baker as a child. Adrien learned that Marinette’s favorite thing to cook was macarons, and she promised to make a batch of passionfruit ones for him once he mentioned that was his favorite flavor.</p>
<p>Long after their breakfasts were gone, they stayed talking, winding up comparing strategies for Ultimate Mecha Strike, when Marinette’s phone suddenly went off.</p>
<p>“Oh, they’re back,” she said, glancing at the message. “You should head over to the mansion, the girls will meet you in the kitchen.”</p>
<p>“You’re not coming?” he asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“Biased, remember?” she replied, grinning. “Nino’s got this. Alya’s supervising your private date tonight, so I’ll see you for the second date tomorrow. Have fun!”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien was presented with two identical plates of eclairs. The hopeful girls watched as he ate from one, then the other.</p>
<p>“I think I like this one better,” he said, pointing to the second plate. Half the girls cheered.</p>
<p>“The winner is the Dupain-Cheng bakery!” Nino cried. “Losing team, please leave, Adrien, choose two girls from the winning team for private dates.” He leaned close to the model and muttered, “Please choose Lila and Kagami, makes my job so much easier.”</p>
<p>“Um, I pick Lila and Kagami,” Adrien said.</p>
<p>“Great!” Nino said. “Kagami gets the dinner date, Lila gets tomorrow. Adrien, Kagami, dress up nice, the car will be ready for you in an hour.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien didn’t have to think too hard about his date. The restaurant and his outfit were chosen for him, so all he needed to do was get ready to spend some time with a pretty girl.</p>
<p>When he saw Kagami, though, he actually felt his heart skip a beat. She was heading down the main foyer stairs of the mansion, a dramatic entrance that was clearly planned for the cameras. But she was beautiful despite the trite scene, and he found himself looking <em>forward</em> to spending time with her.</p>
<p>He offered her his arm as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and she took it with a grateful smile.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” she asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I don’t know,” he replied, laughing softly at himself. “But I’m sure it’ll be nice. After all, I get to spend this time with you.”</p>
<p>Her cheeks pinked softly as she smiled. “Are they feeding you lines? That was…cheesy.”</p>
<p>“This cheese is all me,” he said with a grin and a wink. “You ready to go?”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“So, you’re from Japan,” Adrien said, spearing a bit of asparagus on his plate. “Did you grow up there, or in France?”</p>
<p>“Japan,” Kagami replied. She took a sip of wine and continued, “We had a housekeeper who spoke French, so I was fortunate enough to grow up speaking the language. Moved to the country when I was a teenager, so by now…it’s been about half my life, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Do you like France?”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s home,” she said with a soft smile. “I still love returning to Japan for holidays, though.”</p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted to visit there,” Adrien said. “I don’t really have a lot of free time, though, with modeling, and my father…”</p>
<p>She held up her glass. “To overbearing rich parents?”</p>
<p>“To turning out amazing despite them,” he replied, clinking his glass against hers.</p>
<p>The conversation between them flowed easily as they found they had much in common—an interest in fencing, woes of being homeschooled, an addiction to American potato chips. By the end of the dinner, they were laughing together like they’d known each other for years.</p>
<p>They returned to the mansion together, walking to the door hand in hand.</p>
<p>“I suppose this is it, until the next crazy date they send us on,” Kagami said, her fingertips lingering against his palm.</p>
<p>“This is it,” he said, distracted by her smile, the way she seemed truly happy around him. He couldn’t resist leaning close and kissing her, a brief brush of lips to lips.</p>
<p>She just smiled widely at him as he pulled away. “Good night.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The next day, Adrien had a good amount of time to himself in the morning. He watched mindless videos on his phone while petting Plagg, the kitten content to curl up in his lap and sleep the whole time.</p>
<p>It was one of the best mornings in recent memory.</p>
<p>A knock came at his trailer door. “It’s me!” Marinette called, her voice bright and chirpy as always.</p>
<p>“Come in!” he called back.</p>
<p>She opened the door and smiled at him, though her eyes seemed to be laughing at him. “Are you ready for your date with <em>Lila</em>?”</p>
<p>He sighed, gently lifting Plagg and setting him aside. “No.”</p>
<p>“Too bad,” she replied, her smile growing wider. “Get yourself to wardrobe, and then you’re going to have a <em>wonderful</em> stroll by the Seine and share Andre’s ice cream with her.”</p>
<p>“The sweetheart’s ice cream?” he asked. He idly picked some fur off his pants.</p>
<p>“Yep, that,” Marinette said. “I wonder what ice cream will represent her? Do you think Andre has a rotten apple flavor?”</p>
<p>Adrien laughed. “Well, if he does, I’ll smile and pretend it’s delicious right until the cameras shut off.”</p>
<p>She joined in the laughter. “You. You’re my favorite. Be at wardrobe in five, okay?”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Andre sighed beatifically as he gazed at the two people before him. “Ah, young love! Let me see what I can come up with for you!”</p>
<p>Lila held onto Adrien’s hand too tightly as the ice cream vendor bustled around his cart, scooping ice cream into a cone before handing it to her.</p>
<p>“Durian and raspberry pepper,” he announced. “Sweet with a firey kick!”</p>
<p>Lila struggled to hold her smile as she accepted the ice cream. She took a bite and immediately winced at the unusual flavors.</p>
<p>Marinette was at her side before Adrien could blink. “I’ll take that,” she said, gently pulling the cone from Lila’s hands. “You’ll get it back, don’t worry, but—Andre, can you make up something for both of them?”</p>
<p>Andre’s smile didn’t falter as he replied, “I do not have any flavors that can harmonize these two.”</p>
<p>“Can you make one for him and pretend it’s for them both?” she asked, smiling though her eyes were hard and determined.</p>
<p>“I suppose I can…”</p>
<p>“Great,” she replied, turning and walking out of the view of the camera. “And, go!”</p>
<p>“For you,” Andre said, scooping up more ice cream, “Peach, blueberry, and strawberry, a sweetness that can’t be matched.”</p>
<p>Adrien smiled and thanked him as he took the ice cream.</p>
<p>“All right, let’s have the lovebirds take a bite!” Marinette called.</p>
<p>Lila wrinkled her nose as she looked at the cone in Adrien’s hand. “Uh, I’m allergic to strawberry.”</p>
<p>Marinette glanced up at the sky as she willed the universe to smite her where she stood. Or Lila. She wasn’t picky in that moment. “Can you just <em>pretend?</em>”</p>
<p>Adrien took a bite of the ice cream while Lila pretended to chew on something.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>ice cream</em>, Lila, you don’t <em>chew</em>--you know what, this is good enough, we’ll make it look good in editing. Just—enjoy your ice cream, guys, hang out while we get some more footage.” She handed Lila’s cone back to her before slumping onto a bench next to the river.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Adrien sat down next to her. “Did you want any ice cream?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” she replied, leaning over to take a bite. She smiled as the fruity flavors spread over her tongue. “Wow, I forgot how good Andre’s ice cream is.”</p>
<p>“It’s really great,” he said, smiling at her. “So do you believe the whole magic ice cream thing?”</p>
<p>“Nah.” She shrugged. “I just think it tastes good. So, do you know who you’re getting rid of this week?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I have to figure that out,” he said with a groan. “I don’t know. I know there’s the girls you want me to keep, and I do want Kagami to stay, so maybe I’ll just…wing it on the rest?”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled and nudged him with her shoulder. “So, do you think Kagami’s <em>the one</em>?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe? She’s different from the other girls, and I want to get to know her more,” he said. “What do you think of her?”</p>
<p>“I think you should pick one of my girls so I get the bonus,” she teased. “But if you walk away from this show happy and in love, then hey, that’s all I can really ask for.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll at least walk away with a new friend, right?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, best friends,” she agreed. “Even if your work and my work mean we’ll never actually talk again, I think you’re awesome. And I’m not just saying that because it’s my job to make you happy.”</p>
<p>Adrien smiled and offered her more ice cream.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>At the ceremony that afternoon, Adrien chose to send home Mylene, Suzanne, and Roxanne.</p>
<p>He barely remembered who any of them were, so he figured that was the best option. He wished them the best before heading back to his trailer for some quality time with Plagg.</p>
<p>But as he approached his trailer, he saw someone he probably should have expected sooner or later.</p>
<p>“Hello, Father.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Next time: How will the girls fit in Adrien’s fast-paced world of fashion? Will their style stand up to the scrutiny of notable designer Gabriel Agreste? Find out!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you found a suitable partner yet?”</p>
<p>Adrien and Gabriel Agreste shared an awkward meal in the mansion while the girls were out for the day’s challenge. Even though Adrien didn’t really have meals in there, something about Gabriel’s presence demanded fine dining and formality.</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Adrien replied. “There’s a lot of girls here.”</p>
<p>“You’ve narrowed them down, though,” Gabriel noted. “That is a start.”</p>
<p>“I do like some of them, but I’m just not sure about marriage,” he said. “It’s only been what, a couple weeks?”</p>
<p>“I knew with your mother after the first date,” Gabriel replied, his tone soft. “I was hoping that you would find someone who sparked your interest just as fast.”</p>
<p>Adrien smiled. “That would have been nice.”</p>
<p>“Besides, you don’t have to <em>stay</em> married to the girl you choose. Our lawyer is already drafting an ironclad prenup agreement, so you’re free to divorce her at any time.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t like the idea of getting <em>married</em> as a publicity stunt,” Adrien muttered. “I know it’s too far to back out now, though.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I’ll have some recommendations for you after I meet the girls later,” Gabriel said. “If you can’t find someone you love, you may as well marry someone suitable for the business.”</p>
<p>He knew better than to argue. He just nodded and ate his food in silence, as he’d done so many times growing up.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The girls stood in a line before Gabriel and Adrien. Each of them was wearing a simple black dress, though each had accessorized and customized it differently.</p>
<p>Juleka’s dress had been cut open at the seams and tied back together with a wide purple ribbon. It was a fairly coherent look, except for the bright pink flower she wore in her hair—which clearly came from Rose’s dress, which had identical flowers glued to the skirt.</p>
<p>Chloe’s dress was paired with a designer jacket, along with a silk scarf and sunglasses. It was very much the look Adrien expected from her—classic and luxurious, without any thought behind it.</p>
<p>Kagami’s dress had been cut into a halter top, and the skirt was laid over with gauzy layers in shades of black and red. Gabriel actually smiled slightly as he looked over her dress.</p>
<p>“The stitching is uneven, but this is adequate,” he said, high praise from him.</p>
<p>He turned next to Lila, whose dress had been completely transformed. Instead of the shapeless black dress everyone else had, hers was resewn entirely to be formfitting, a slinky one-shoulder number with no extra embellishments, letting her figure stand out instead.</p>
<p>“It’s very…simple,” Gabriel said. Code for—he hated it.</p>
<p>“I know, right?” Lila said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “I wanted to do so much more, but that producer that was helping me spent so long resewing it that I didn’t have time to do anything <em>I</em> wanted!”</p>
<p>“Lila!” Marinette called from behind the camera, exasperation clear in her voice. “Try that again, but don’t blame me when you’re supposed to have made it yourself!”</p>
<p>“She didn’t do her own dress?” Adrien asked quietly, not really addressing the question to anyone in particular.</p>
<p>Alix, the girl nearest him who’d cut her dress’s skirt off before pairing it with a studded belt and jeans, scoffed. “Almost none of us did. We came up with the designs and the crew did the actual work. Marinette made that bitch’s dress.”</p>
<p>Gabriel glanced towards the producer. “You’re the one who made this?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” she replied. “But, please, for the sake of the cameras, pretend I didn’t.”</p>
<p>Gabriel frowned, and as he returned his glance to the girls, said, “Well, it’s a good thing <em>you’re</em> not working in fashion.”</p>
<p>Adrien knew how to control his expression as he darted his eyes towards Marinette. She curled her hands into fists and bit her bottom lip, but said nothing.</p>
<p>The rest of the judging went on for what seemed like forever. Ultimately, Chloe and Kagami were declared the winners, who would be posing with Adrien in a photoshoot the next day.</p>
<p>As soon as the cameras were shut off and the girls headed back to their bedrooms, Marinette practically ran out of the room. Adrien said goodbye to his father as quickly as he could before following her.</p>
<p>He found Marinette in the gazebo where he’d first met her, her head in her hands as she cried.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said, sitting next to her. “Don’t listen to him. I thought it was a nice dress.”</p>
<p>“I—it’s really stupid, but I kind of had this idea in my mind that I could impress him, and go back to fashion…” She sniffed and wiped away a tear with the back of her hand. “I knew it wasn’t really going to happen.”</p>
<p>He moved an arm around her, hugging her to comfort her the best way he knew how. “Don’t listen to anything he says. Honestly, I’ve seen what his designers do, and you’re way better than them.”</p>
<p>“You think so?” she asked, turning to look at him, smiling softly.</p>
<p>Adrien nodded. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”</p>
<p>Before he knew what was happening, she’d cupped his face in her hands and was kissing him. Her lips were soft and she was warm in his arms as he unconsciously pulled her closer against him.</p>
<p>“Marinette,” he murmured when they parted. He pressed forward, trying to close the gap between them again, but she roughly pulled away.</p>
<p>“I—we—this can’t,” she said, her voice shaking slightly, her eyes wide. “I’m so sorry—I need to go.”</p>
<p>She darted off, running across the yard as he tried to make sense of what just happened.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien fell asleep cuddling Plagg, and awoke to find the cat sitting nearly directly on his face.</p>
<p>“Morning, asshole,” he muttered affectionately. “Need some food?”</p>
<p>Plagg meowed plaintively.</p>
<p>Adrien poured some kibble into his bowl and watched as the cat raced to eat it. “Hey, buddy, if Marinette comes by to feed you, can you tell her I’m not mad? I just really want to talk to her.”</p>
<p>Plagg just responded with a flick of his tail as someone knocked on the trailer door.</p>
<p>“Agreste, you got five minutes till the car for the studio leaves!”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>A photoshoot was nothing new to Adrien. He posed with Chloe and Kagami, smiled and pretended he was thinking of nothing more than how happy he was to be spending time with the two lovely ladies before him.</p>
<p>“Fantastic, Adrien!” his usual photographer called. “Now, take her—black hair—and look into her eyes like you’re about to kiss her.”</p>
<p>Adrien cupped Kagami’s cheek and leaned close to her, his lips just inches from hers, looking at her with practiced seduction.</p>
<p>Unbidden, Marinette entered his mind. What if he were giving her this look, if he kissed her again?</p>
<p>“Perfect!” the photographer called, breaking him out of his trance. “Now, the blonde!”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>That evening, Adrien sent home Alix and Cherie. For the first time, he actually felt a little sad to see some of the girls go, but there was no point in dragging things out when he knew he wasn’t interested.</p>
<p>And, truthfully, neither girl seemed all that interested in him either.</p>
<p>After the ceremony, Adrien headed straight for Marinette before she could scurry away. “Hey. I need to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“No,” she said. “I need to focus on my job.”</p>
<p>“I just want to know—are we still friends?”</p>
<p>She looked at him finally and smiled. “Yeah, of course. Friends.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Next time: the girls see how well they do on-camera by starring on local TV shows with Adrien. What secrets will be revealed, and who will be sent home heartbroken?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya was the one who came to Adrien’s trailer in the morning.</p>
<p>“You’ve got three dates today,” she said, not even looking at the model as she read off a clipboard. “All at the TV station. First one’s in twenty, so get ready.”</p>
<p>“Got it,” he replied. “I’ll be ready.”</p>
<p>“I’m overseeing this first one, so make it the best, all right?” she teased, finally cracking a smile. “And have fun.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Welcome to The Challenge!” Alec Cataldi cried, taking on the mantle of the overly active game show host. “Today we’ve got a special episode—meet three contestants from <em>Under Agreste</em>, and supermodel Adrien Agreste!”</p>
<p>A crowd in the studio cheered as Adrien walked onstage with Chloe, Aurore, and Kara. He waved at them, easily slipping into the pretty boy mask he was used to.</p>
<p>“Girls, your challenge is to get Adrien to dance,” Alec said. “Adrien, you just sit in this chair here and don’t move unless you really want one of them to win!”</p>
<p>“I think I can handle that,” he quipped, and the audience laughed.</p>
<p>Music started to play, and the three girls danced. Aurore gave Adrien some flirty smiles as she rolled her hips, trying to entice him. Kara was a little more awkward, but she had a sweet smile that Adrien couldn’t help but return.</p>
<p>Chloe, on the other hand, went right up to Adrien and tickled a particular spot on his side.</p>
<p>He launched out of the seat, twisting away from her grasp. She just laughed, the genuine, warm laugh he rarely heard from her, and held out her hand to him. “I believe I win.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, but took her hand and moved with her to the music. “You cheated,” he teased.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I won.” She gave him a wide smile before kissing his cheek and turning to the audience.</p>
<p>“Great job!” Alec cried as the music died down. “I’m sorry to see you go now, girls, but our audience can see you next week, only on TV-i!”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The second date had Alya directing three more girls, Rose, Juleka, and Stephanie, to hold cameras and microphones as they went out on the street.</p>
<p>The girls ambushed random passerby, asking them which girl Adrien should choose, or how he should choose them.</p>
<p>“He looks pretty cute with that Japanese girl,” a woman said, musing. “Happy with her, at least.”</p>
<p>“What, do you mean from between you three?” a confused man asked. “Uh, you, I guess, those other two don’t seem interested in men at all.”</p>
<p>While Stephanie was dutifully accosting strangers to gain footage for their “on the street segment”, Rose and Juleka were behind the camera talking in hushed voices and giggling.</p>
<p>Adrien had to admit they could be cute together.</p>
<p>Stephanie was cute, but she seemed shy and flustered every time she talked—not just to him, but to <em>everyone</em>. It was less endearing and more annoying, really.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The third “date”, if he could even call them that at this point, had him on a couch opposite three more girls, Lila, Kagami, and Camille. Cameras were trained on all of them as they interviewed him.</p>
<p>“So, what’s been your favorite date so far?” Lila asked, reading a question from a teleprompter behind him.</p>
<p>He smiled. “Probably the photoshoot with Jagged Stone. I’ve been a fan of his for years, so it was pretty cool to meet him for that.”</p>
<p>“What qualities are you looking for in your ideal partner?” Kagami asked.</p>
<p>Adrien hesitated, thinking, picturing some faceless girl by his side. “Someone who will take on the world with me,” he answered. “Someone who makes me happy just because she’s around. Makes me laugh, makes me smile, and if she could cook, that would be great, because I’m so bad at that.”</p>
<p>His imagination easily supplied a face for the girl he described. His gaze slid away from the girls in front of him, to Marinette lurking in the shadows as she watched. Without realizing it, he smiled.</p>
<p>“Is there someone you really like already?” Camille asked eagerly.</p>
<p>Adrien tore his gaze back to the hopeful girls before him, considering them. Camille was sweet, if quiet, Lila was definitely not an option, and Kagami did genuinely make him smile. But then he noticed Marinette quietly speaking to one of the camera operators, and—“Yeah. There is.”</p>
<p>“You can tell them that it’s me,” Lila said with a sickeningly sweet smile.</p>
<p>He just grinned. “It wouldn’t be fair to say who, would it? I’m trying to give all of you lovely ladies a fair chance to win my heart.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien went to dinner with all the girls. He spent about 30 seconds talking to each of them between bites of food. How did anyone expect him to fall in love this way?</p>
<p>He headed straight to his trailer after the meal, only to find someone already in there.</p>
<p>“Oh, Adrien!” Marinette cried, dropping a bag of cat food. “I didn’t know how long you were going to be, so I figured I’d feed Plagg.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said, offering her a sincere smile. He sat on the small bed in the trailer with a sigh. “Today has been <em>long</em>.”</p>
<p>“You’ve only got the elimination ceremony tomorrow,” she said. “Shouldn’t be as bad, right?”</p>
<p>“Right,” he replied. He glanced at Plagg, who was happily eating and definitely would have pretended he hadn’t been fed if Adrien didn’t <em>see</em> Marinette there, when he felt the bed dip beside him.</p>
<p>“So, I was wondering,” Marinette asked. “You said earlier there’s a girl you have your eye on—who is it? If you know who you’re going to pick now, editing knows what to focus on.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he said, not looking directly at her. “I, uh—you really need to know that?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about what happened before,” she said, and when he looked at her, he could see that her smile was forced. “I’m here to help you and the show. So, tell me?”</p>
<p>“I—I don’t think it’ll help the show,” he admitted. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>She moved her hand on top of his, and he felt his heart beat faster. “Please? Tell me because we’re friends?”</p>
<p>He shifted his hand, curling his fingers around hers, and leaned close to her. His lips met hers in a sweet, soft kiss.</p>
<p>She pulled back. “I—we can’t. You’re supposed to love one of <em>them</em>.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he replied, letting go of her hand. “It’s just hard, you know? I don’t love any of them. And then you come along, and you’re sweet and kind and make me smile and—I want to get to know you better, Marinette. I want to take you out on dates and spend evenings with you and know what you look like first thing in the morning.”</p>
<p>She smiled sadly. “God, you really are a heartbreaker. You <em>can’t</em>. I can’t. I’d lose my job, you’d put this whole show in danger, the network would sue you…please, just pick one of them.”</p>
<p>“Marinette,” he murmured, leaning close to her again. She looked like she was about to cry, and he couldn’t have that. Not when he could kiss her again and again and again…</p>
<p>“Don’t say my name like that,” she warned softly. “I don’t know if I can say no again.”</p>
<p>“Marinette…”</p>
<p>She let out a quiet groan before leaning close and pressing her lips to his. He’d had girlfriends before, but never kissed someone this <em>soft</em>, someone who made his heart pound as her hand brushed his cheek.</p>
<p>He’d give up anything to keep kissing her like this, to keep hearing her soft gasp as he slid his hand along her side, pushed his tongue past her lips. The small bed barely had room for the two of them as it was, and she pressed herself against him, one leg crossing over his lap.</p>
<p>Plagg meowed.</p>
<p>Marinette pulled back suddenly, the spell between them broken. “Not again…okay. Since I can’t leave you alone, and it’s not like I can quit the show…we need to set some rules.”</p>
<p>Adrien nodded. “Okay. Rules. I’m guessing that means I can’t date you?”</p>
<p>She chuckled. “Sorry, but no. As nice as it would be…we can’t let <em>anyone</em> know.”</p>
<p>“Secret dates,” he said with a grin. “Got it.”</p>
<p>“And—you have to keep going with the show. Choose a girl, marry her, and then—I don’t know. We’ll figure it out then.”</p>
<p>He wrinkled his nose. “I’m less of a fan of that rule, but, okay. As long as I can kiss you again.”</p>
<p>“Please do,” she murmured, suddenly close to him again. “If no one knows…I don’t have any reason to say no.”</p>
<p>He kissed her cheek, then her lips again, drawing her body close to his. Talking was no longer necessary, when their lips had other purposes—for the rest of the evening.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>At the elimination ceremony, Adrien announced first Kara would be going home. Then, Juleka.</p>
<p>But before Alec could finish the ceremony, Rose stepped forward from the line of girls. “I’m sorry,” she said in a soft voice. “I can’t—I can’t stay if Juleka’s leaving.”</p>
<p>She turned to the taller girl, who was staring at her dumbfounded, and smiled.</p>
<p>“I hope that’s okay,” Rose said softly before walking to Juleka and offering her hand.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Juleka murmured, slipping her hand in hers.</p>
<p>They walked off together as the other girls whooped and cheered for them.</p>
<p>Adrien mostly felt bad that he’d barely noticed what had been happening between them. Was he really that disconnected from these girls?</p>
<p>Good thing he wasn’t actually interested in any of them, but he did agree to play the part. And he didn’t think he was doing all that well at it.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Next time: The girls and Adrien visit the Louvre! Will anyone find love among the famous paintings? Stay tuned!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Down to six girls now,” Alya said to Adrien as she drove him across the city to the day’s filming site. “Think you know who it’s going to be?”</p>
<p><em>Marinette</em>. “Kagami, maybe,” he replied. “Or Chloe. She’s a good enough friend, at least.”</p>
<p>The producer sighed. “I’m sorry you’re not finding true love here. We tried to make it a good experience, at least.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been having fun,” he said, smiling. “It’s not your fault my father thought I would find someone via a reality show.”</p>
<p>“Well, as long as you’re not hating everything,” she replied. “You’re great on camera, makes our job super easy.”</p>
<p>She pulled the car up outside the Louvre, easily maneuvering into a blocked off parking space on the side of the street.</p>
<p>“You’ve been here before, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Adrien replied. It was hard to live in Paris and <em>not</em> visit the Louvre a few times.</p>
<p>“Cool, but remember, a lot of the audience <em>hasn’t</em>, so don’t be bored.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien was set to explore various sections of the museum with each girl.</p>
<p>He wandered through sculptures with Camille, enjoying the time to get to know her better, but she didn’t care to spend more than a few seconds on each sculpture, preferring to get through the wing as fast as possible.</p>
<p>He had to wonder if she even wanted to be there. Sad as it was, this was his first time really spending time with her, and she had to pick up on the discomfort between them.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien toured Near Eastern Antiquities with Stephanie, and she was the exact opposite. The girl spent time reading every single plaque and item description, in complete silence, wrapped up in the museum rather than paying any attention to her date.</p>
<p>It was awkward, to say the least.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Chloe and Adrien actually got along pretty well for their date, reminiscing about the time the two had a private tour with an art tutor when they were younger.</p>
<p>“Remember when I hid in the gardens and he started crying because he couldn’t find me?” Chloe asked, a mischievous smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, and I was such a brat, I kept making it worse by pointing out what your father would do to him,” Adrien replied.</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine you ever being a brat, Adrikins,” she said.</p>
<p>“Only when I knew I could get away with it.”</p>
<p>They laughed and enjoyed walking through the exhibits together. When it was time for his next rapidfire date, Adrien left Chloe with a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Have you ever heard of Paris Syndrome?” Kagami asked as they looked at paintings.</p>
<p>“No,” Adrien replied.</p>
<p>“Sometimes when Japanese people visit France, they’re so underwhelmed by Paris that they break down,” she replied. “Over there, Paris is presented as this beautiful fairytale city, and then you get here and—it’s just a city.”</p>
<p>“Are you disappointed?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Not anymore. I’ve lived here long enough that I’ve learned to see the beauty in the average here,” she said, a smile playing at her lips. “And the above average.”</p>
<p>“Like this painting?” He gestured towards the one in front of them, <em>Liberty Leading the People</em>.</p>
<p>“And like you,” she replied. “You are…truly spectacular, Adrien.”</p>
<p>He blushed. “Thanks, Kagami.”</p>
<p>He let his hand brush against hers, fingers entwining. Her cheeks pinked, and it was adorable.</p>
<p>If he had to marry Kagami—that wouldn’t be the worst thing.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien’s last short date was with Lila. She would <em>not</em> let go of his hand the entire time.</p>
<p>“Do you think I’m prettier than her?” she asked, pointing at a statue.</p>
<p>“That’s the Venus de Milo,” he replied. “…you’ve got arms.”</p>
<p>“So I’m prettier,” she said smugly.</p>
<p>Adrien just sighed. “Excuse me.”</p>
<p>He walked towards the restroom, then turned and just kept going, heading out of the museum altogether and walking towards the gardens. He needed some fresh air.</p>
<p>“Adrien!” a voice called from behind him, someone running after him as he rounded a corner, passing an exquisite, ancient statue. “Adrien, wait!”</p>
<p>He turned to see Marinette running after him. He stopped and let her catch up.</p>
<p>“You—you can’t just walk out,” she said, frazzled. “You’re—come on, you don’t want to hurt her feelings, do you?”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure she’s figured out by now she’s not winning,” Adrien replied. “And I’m tired of dealing with her. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Marinette groaned in frustration. “I know, but you promised you’d try, for the sake of the show! Please, please, just go back in there?”</p>
<p>He frowned, looking at her pleading face, her lips pressed into a thin line with stress. He sighed, not wanting to make her upset. “Can I just have ten minutes? I need some air.”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Ten minutes. Take some breaths. I know you can do this.”</p>
<p>“Would you walk with me?”</p>
<p>She glanced around, then said into the headset she wore, “Gonna take Sunshine on a walk to clear his head. We’ll be back in ten.” She took off the headset then, and let it rest around her neck. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Why’d you call me Sunshine?” he asked, curious.</p>
<p>“Alya’s nickname for you,” she replied. “Because of your hair. It fits, I think, you’re a very sunny person.”</p>
<p>“Um, thanks?”</p>
<p>She led him to a bench surrounded by bushes, a relatively secluded area. “This should be private enough.”</p>
<p>“Good.” He sat down on the bench and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to sit beside him. “Ten minutes?”</p>
<p>“Ten minutes,” she repeated, a smile crossing her lips as she leaned close to him. “I’m sure you can get plenty relaxed in that time.”</p>
<p>“I plan on it,” he murmured, before his lips finally, blissfully met hers.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p><em>Fifteen</em> minutes later, Adrien walked back into the museum, shirt a little rumpled, but looking perfectly normal otherwise. He was able to smile through his date with Lila, though anyone paying close attention would have noticed he barely paid attention to her.</p>
<p>At least the art was nice.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>That evening, Adrien said goodbye to Stephanie and Camille. Both girls cried when he told them to leave, but as soon as the cameras were off, they were fine, laughing and waving goodbye to the other girls.</p>
<p>And then there were four. And Adrien didn’t want any of them.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Next time: Adrien gets down and dirty with the girls when he teaches them to fence! Who will win the battle for his love?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette knocked on Adrien’s trailer door early in the morning. When he let her in, she greeted him by rising up on her toes to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>“Can you be the first one I see every morning?” he asked, smiling softly at her.</p>
<p>She giggled. “I think Plagg might take some issue at that. How is the little devil?”</p>
<p>“Napping,” Adrien replied. “The four am running around the trailer tired him out.”</p>
<p>“Well, soon you’ll be able to take him home and he’ll have a whole new place to explore,” she said. “Three episodes left, and then you’re done with this whole thing.”</p>
<p>“And then I can take you out on a real date,” he murmured, kissing her forehead. “Show you off to the world like you deserve.”</p>
<p>Marinette smiled, but sighed, gently pressing her fingertip to his nose to push him away. “No. You get married to a lovely girl, and you learn to love her. Spending this time with you has been fantastic, but we both know it ends.”</p>
<p>Adrien pulled her close in a tight hug, resting his cheek against hers. “Then let’s make every moment last.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien stood before the four remaining hopefuls, epee in his hand. “So, have any of you fenced before?” he asked the women. “Kagami, you mentioned you had?”</p>
<p>“I have,” she replied, a confident smirk on her face.</p>
<p>“I’ve gotten lessons from the world champion of fencing,” Lila bragged.</p>
<p>“Funny,” Kagami said, “I don’t remember teaching you anything.”</p>
<p>Lila paled as Chloe and Aurore giggled.</p>
<p>“Anyways, Kagami, would you mind helping me show them the basics?” Adrien asked.</p>
<p>She nodded and lowered her mask before picking up her own epee. She walked to stand beside Adrien before positioning herself in a perfect stance.</p>
<p>Adrien readied his stance as well before lowering his mask. He lunged for Kagami, who expertly deflected his blow and counter attacked.</p>
<p>They moved through a few basic attacks, Adrien explaining each move patiently. Finally, Kagami took advantage of Adrien’s instruction to thrust her epee against his side, striking him.</p>
<p>He laughed. “Good,” he complimented her. “So, do you all think you’ve got it?”</p>
<p>“This is so not fair,” Chloe complained. “We can’t compete against <em>her</em>.”</p>
<p>“Fencing isn’t always about winning,” Adrien explained. “I mean, yeah, that’s important, but it’s about good sportsmanship and etiquette first of all. I’m not expecting anyone to win when we spar.”</p>
<p>“But what if we do?” Kagami asked, pulling up her mask to smile at him. “I’d like to get a reward for beating you.”</p>
<p>From behind the cameras, Alya called, “Every touch you get on Adrien means one kiss!”</p>
<p>Kagami smiled, and Adrien just grinned despite the variety of emotions he was feeling. He could handle a few kisses. No problem.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Aurore and Lila never got a hit in on Adrien when they went up against him.</p>
<p>Chloe got one touch, and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>But Kagami—her epee touched him <em>twenty</em> times.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Marinette was done setting up the elimination ceremony and just had to wait for Adrien and the girls to arrive. She decided to swing by the editing bay to wait and take a look at how the episode was shaping up.</p>
<p>“Hey, Max,” she greeted on entering the trailer. “How’s it looking?”</p>
<p>“Great,” he replied, his eyes glued to a clip playing on the screen above him. “But, sorry Marinette, I think Nino’s going to win this time.”</p>
<p>Marinette followed his gaze to the monitor, seeing Adrien embracing Kagami, his lips pressed to hers in a passionate kiss. The two parted, and Adrien gently brushed a piece of hair from Kagami’s face before kissing her again.</p>
<p>The angle changed as Max pressed a button, and—was that <em>tongue</em>? Marinette couldn’t, didn’t want to see more.</p>
<p>“Looks great,” she said. “I need to get going, see you.”</p>
<p>She bit her lip hard as she left the trailer. She had some time till she had to be on set—just perfect to find a secluded place to cry.</p>
<p>So she ended up on a bench at the far side of the mansion’s gardens, her head in her hands as she reminded herself this was always going to happen. He was always going to choose one of the girls. And she—she was left with nothing.</p>
<p>“Hey,” a voice came from behind her. Adrien sat down on the bench beside her, his hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>She gently shrugged him off. “Go get ready for the ceremony,” she said. “Break a girl’s heart.”</p>
<p>“Come on, talk to me,” he said. “You’re <em>crying</em>, something’s up.”</p>
<p>“You have a job to do,” she replied, abruptly standing. “We both do. Let’s focus on that, okay?”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien smiled sweetly at the girls as he announced Aurore would be going home.</p>
<p>The poor girl, her face fell and her eyes filled with tears. “I-I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I thought I could be the one for you.”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, don’t cry,” he said, gently moving his hand under her chin, lifting her gaze to him. Her wide blue eyes made him think of <em>Marinette</em>, and he had to pause for a moment before he could continue. “You’re a beautiful girl, and you’re definitely someone’s dream. Just not me. You’re not doing anything wrong.”</p>
<p>She sniffed and nodded before leaning forward and embracing him in a hug. She then moved to hug Chloe, Kagami, and curiously, not Lila, before she headed away from the cameras.</p>
<p>Adrien forced himself to smile at the other girls. “I’m looking forward to next week,” he said. “No matter what happens now, you three have definitely had an effect on me I’m not going to forget.”</p>
<p>That line had been written for him, and he idly wondered who came up with it. Was it Marinette? Did she feel that way about him?</p>
<p>“Cut!” Alya called, and Adrien was <em>still</em> thinking about Marinette.</p>
<p>Where was she, anyways?</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Next time: Adrien meets the families of the last few girls. Will it be a warm welcome home, or a hostile visit? Stay tuned!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days, three dates.</p>
<p>Alya was the one who collected Adrien on the first day and brought him to the hotel where Chloe lived. On the way, she explained that she’d be working with him today, Nino tomorrow, then finally Marinette.</p>
<p>Adrien had met Chloe’s family before, and he was actually surprised to see that her mother was at the hotel for once. But when he saw Audrey Bourgeois preening in front of the cameras, he wasn’t really shocked anymore.</p>
<p>“Adrikins!” Chloe cried, embracing him with a hug. “I’m so glad we get to spend time together, just us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, this will be nice,” he replied with a grin. He wasn’t lying for the cameras—he really did enjoy spending time with his friend.</p>
<p>“I have a <em>whole</em> day planned for us,” she said, taking his arm and leading him further into the hotel. “Room service lunch, then spa time and makeovers like when we were kids, and then dinner with my parents! Doesn’t that sound fun?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” he said. “Honestly, it’ll just be nice to spend time with you.”</p>
<p>She giggled. “Flatterer.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The cameras followed them around all day, finally only leaving them alone when the two had a massage.</p>
<p>Adrien was sure that they were setting it up to look like the two were having a wild tryst in the spa, but he was grateful for the privacy.</p>
<p>“So, what’s going on with you and that Asian chick?” Chloe asked. “Uh, not Kagami, the producer one.”</p>
<p>He winced. “Is it that obvious?”</p>
<p>“No, but I know you. You get such a dopey look on your face when you’re in love with someone.” She sighed. “Would’ve been nice if it could have been me, but I’m glad you’re happy.”</p>
<p>“I’m really not,” he replied with a sigh. “I think I’m in love with her, but if anyone finds that out, she gets fired. This whole show would be a disaster, and I’m sure you can imagine what my father would say.”</p>
<p>“So, choose me,” Chloe said, like it was the most obvious thing. “We’ll get married, then you can do whatever with her, and then if people find out, I get to play the jilted lover and I’m suddenly Paris’s sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“And everyone thinks I’m a two-timing jerk,” Adrien pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the genius of it,” she replied. “No one will want you to model for them, so you finally get to retire and live off that money you’ve been earning since you were 13.”</p>
<p>He sucked in a breath through his teeth. “That…yeah, that could work. But let me think about it, okay?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, totally,” she replied, giving him a dismissive wave. “I know you don’t like being told what to do.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Chlo,” he said. “You’re a great friend.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The next day, Adrien was driven to the Tsurugi household.</p>
<p>He met Kagami’s mother, and headed to the gardens for a tea ceremony that went on for far longer than comfortable. Adrien kept meeting Kagami’s eyes, and he could tell she was just as uncomfortable as him.</p>
<p>She gave him a tour of the house. Her bedroom seemed small and impersonal, decorated like it was pulled straight from a slice-of-life anime, tatami mat and kotatsu and all. Adrien chose not to say anything.</p>
<p>The two didn’t get a moment alone until she asked him for a fencing bout, a small show for her mother. They were allowed privacy from the cameras to change into their gear.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about the tea,” she said in a low voice, careful that no microphone would pick up her words. “Somehow the show convinced my mother to be more ‘authentic Japanese’. We don’t normally do that.”</p>
<p>“It’s all right,” he replied. “A lot of this is just an act, right?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “That wasn’t even my bedroom. That’s a guest room for Mother’s business guests who prefer Japanese style rooms.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he said. “…I wouldn’t mind seeing your actual bedroom. I’d like to see the real you.”</p>
<p>Kagami smiled. “If there’s time, I’d like to show you.” She then flushed and quickly added, “That doesn’t mean I want to—uh—my mother is still in the house…”</p>
<p>He waved his hands in front of his face. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean—you’re really pretty, but—”</p>
<p>“We should focus on fencing,” she said, jamming her helmet on.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>There wasn’t any time to see Kagami’s bedroom, and Adrien wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He was ushered back to the mansion and spent some time hanging out with Plagg.</p>
<p>At least he’d be walking away from this show with someone he loved. It just would be a cat.</p>
<p>“A very cute cat,” he murmured as the black kitten decided Adrien’s chest was the perfect place to take a nap. “You’ll miss Marinette, won’t you?”</p>
<p>Plagg mewed.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “I hope we’ll see her after all this is over.”</p>
<p>He slept well that night.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The next day brought him to a mansion, where Lila lived. But instead of the annoying brunette, he met Marinette at the door.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said, smiling at her. “Here to save me from the wicked witch?”</p>
<p>She just stared at him impassively. “You’re going to have lunch with Lila and her mother, and then take a tour of the mansion. Lila will be by your side all day.”</p>
<p>“Um, okay,” he said, his face falling. “No chance of a break?”</p>
<p>“We need to keep the cameras going on you at all times in case something happens,” she said. “Try to have fun.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked. “You seem upset.”</p>
<p>He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged him off. “I’m just focusing on my job, Agreste.”</p>
<p>“Oh—okay,” he said. “I’m uh—I’m sorry if I did anything—”</p>
<p>“Just get in there so we can shoot Lila being all sappy over you.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Dealing with Lila was <em>torture</em>. Adrien put up with her hanging off his arm because—well, Marinette needed him to. It looked good for her if he played nice with Lila.</p>
<p>As soon as he got the chance, though, he tore away from Lila’s side so he could confront Marinette. He didn’t have to wait long—Lila stormed off in the middle of lunch to yell at the kitchen staff. Adrien pretended he needed the restroom, and locked eyes with Marinette, hoping she’d get the hint to follow.</p>
<p>She did, and once they were out of sight of the cameras, Adrien turned to her and asked, “What’s really going on?”</p>
<p>“I can’t keep sneaking around with you,” she said. “Somehow, you keep talking me into being okay with this, but I—I’m <em>not an option</em> for you. I can’t keep having my heart broken when you’re spending time with the girls.”</p>
<p>“But—what if I choose you anyways?” he asked. “Screw the show, I just want <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you kiss Kagami?” she fired back, hurt flashing in her eyes. “It’s the climax of last week’s show.”</p>
<p>“I thought you wanted me to act like I was falling for these girls?” He frowned, confused. “Marinette, what do you <em>want</em>?”</p>
<p>“I want to stop being in love with you!”</p>
<p>Adrien’s eyes widened. “You—”</p>
<p>“And I know it’s stupid because it can’t happen,” she continued. “So please, just let me focus on my job because being with you like this…you’re really not making it easy for me. Just <em>stop</em>.”</p>
<p>She pushed past him, heading back to the production area.</p>
<p>Adrien groaned and leaned against a table in the hall area, wincing as his actions knocked a vase off it. Luckily, the vase was just plastic, and bounced easily instead of shattering like he expected. Fake as everything else in the mansion.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>That evening, the girls gathered to learn who’d be going home.</p>
<p>“Chloe,” Adrien announced. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>She gave him a sincere smile. “Yeah, I figured. Still friends though, right?”</p>
<p>“Always,” he promised, giving her a hug. “No matter what.”</p>
<p>As his friend left with a resigned smile, Adrien glanced between Kagami and Lila. He also looked past them, hoping for a glimpse of Marinette, but—she wasn’t there.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Next time: on the finale of <em>Under Agreste</em>, Adrien makes his choice!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get ready, Sunshine,” Alya said, barging into Adrien’s trailer. “You’re going to Vegas!”</p>
<p>Adrien was quick to hide Plagg behind his back. “Uh, Vegas?”</p>
<p>Alya smirked. “Yeah, and I’m here to collect the cat. My sister said she’ll watch him.”</p>
<p>Adrien shot her a grateful smile. “Oh. Okay.”</p>
<p>“You better know who you want, Sunshine, you’re getting married in a few days!”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>On the plane ride across the world to Las Vegas, Adrien found himself between Kagami and Lila the whole time. They rode first class, so it wasn’t <em>cramped</em>, but still—fifteen hours next to Lila would drive anyone crazy.</p>
<p>He slept part of the time, played some card games with Kagami, accidentally took a second nap when Lila tried to tell him about all the nobility she’d met in her travels.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if Lila realized America didn’t <em>have</em> nobles.</p>
<p>It took 13 hours and 32 minutes of the flight before Adrien even <em>saw</em> Marinette. She passed by to talk to Lila in hushed tones, not saying a word to Adrien.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Vegas was bright and loud and overwhelming. Adrien was shuffled from casino to casino, told to try his luck on every game imaginable until they got a shot of him winning a roulette game. He’d put everything on 23 on a whim.</p>
<p>Then he was whisked away to an Italian-styled hotel and brought to the top floor, a beautiful penthouse where he’d be staying the next two nights.</p>
<p>“Tonight you’re staying with Kagami, tomorrow night Lila,” Alya told him. “No cameras inside, you get to do <em>anything</em> you want. Have fun!”</p>
<p>Adrien relaxed in the suite until the door opened, Kagami entering. The cameras followed her in, but left when the door shut.</p>
<p>“Hello, Adrien,” Kagami said with a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he replied, a little awkwardly. He <em>liked</em> Kagami, definitely, but—was he really ready to <em>marry</em> her in a few days? While he was in love with someone else?</p>
<p>She frowned, curiously tilting her head slightly. “What is it? You seem troubled.”</p>
<p>Adrien glanced around. They were alone. No cameras, no mics. He could be completely honest with this girl for the first time.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath. “So, you know that producer, Marinette?”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The next day, Adrien, Kagami, Lila, and the entire production staff went on a whirlwind tour of Vegas, exploring the more TV-friendly attractions.</p>
<p>Marinette was focused on her work, but she had to admit she was having a good time. While directing the shots of Adrien having fun with the girls, she managed to enjoy going on a roller coaster at one hotel, visiting the lions at another, and laughing at how ridiculous the replica of the Eiffel Tower looked.</p>
<p>But when night fell, she had the dreaded task of escorting Lila to Adrien’s suite.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Adrien forced a smile as he welcomed her inside, and then Marinette was alone in the hall. She reviewed the footage with the camera operator before dismissing him, deeming it good enough.</p>
<p>Two seconds later, Lila stormed out of the suite.</p>
<p>Marinette sighed before she knocked on the door. Adrien opened it, scowling, but his expression relaxed when he saw her.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he said. “Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” she replied. “I’m guessing Lila’s not staying the night?”</p>
<p>Adrien frowned and shook his head. “She ran out as soon as I told her I wasn’t going to sleep with her.”</p>
<p>“You’d think by now she’d realize she’s not going to win,” Marinette muttered. She glanced at Adrien and added with a wry smile, “Don’t worry, I realized a while ago I’m not getting the winning bonus. Kagami’s a nice girl, though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Adrien agreed. “I think we can be friends.”</p>
<p>The two stood there in awkward silence for a moment before Marinette managed to say, “So…you’re getting married tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Adrien nodded. “Apparently.”</p>
<p>She glanced down the hall, checking for cameras again, before admitting, “I--I'm still in love with you. I don’t know how to make it stop.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to come in?” he asked, opening the door wider. “We’ll talk. Just you and me. Maybe it’ll give you some closure?”</p>
<p>Marinette nodded, stepping inside the room. But instead of talking, when Adrien shut the door, she pressed herself against him, her lips against his.</p>
<p>“One night,” she murmured. “One last night with you and then—we’ll go our separate ways.”</p>
<p>His arms were around her, easily lifting her, carrying her to the bedroom of the suite. “One night,” he replied between soft kisses. “For tonight, I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>“And I’m yours,” she said.</p>
<p>It was, for both of them, a truly magical night.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien was dressed in a perfectly fitted tuxedo, cameras focusing on him as he waited for the two brides to walk down the aisle. He’d make his choice there, and immediately marry one of the girls.</p>
<p>His mind was made up. He’d choose Kagami, marry her, and live the life his father planned for him. He’d grow to love her, and Marinette would be just a distant memory.</p>
<p>That didn’t shake the pit in his stomach, though.</p>
<p>As the wedding march started, he caught a glimpse of Marinette behind the two women dressed in white. She stayed behind while the other two walked towards him.</p>
<p>“Have you made your choice?” the Elvis impersonator officiating asked Adrien.</p>
<p>He nodded. “Kagami—”</p>
<p>The whole room seemed to hold their breath.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said. “I hope we can stay friends.”</p>
<p>She smiled softly. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Lila beamed at him expectantly. He put a hand on her shoulder, just to softly push her aside. He ignored the upset huff she made as he walked past the two girls, leaving the altar behind.</p>
<p>He went past the cameras, knowing full well they were following him anyways. He didn’t stop moving until he was standing in front of Marinette.</p>
<p>“What are you <em>doing</em>?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I’m choosing the girl I love,” he said, dropping down on one knee. “Marinette—will you marry me?”</p>
<p>She brought her hands up to her face, covering her mouth in shock. “Adrien…”</p>
<p>He’d never been as nervous as he was in that moment.</p>
<p>“Stand up, you dork,” she said. Her hands dropped, and he could see that she was smiling widely, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “Yes, I’ll marry you—someday. On our own terms.”</p>
<p>“That sounds perfect,” he murmured, standing and pulling her close. He knew all the cameras were on them, he knew his father would be upset, but that didn’t matter.</p>
<p>He made his choice, and Marinette chose him as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Two Years Later</em>
</p>
<p>Alec Cataldi stood before the camera, his smile wide. “Welcome to <em>Under Agreste: The Wedding Special</em>! You all remember when Adrien Agreste stole the hearts of a nation and one very lucky woman, now join them for their wedding day!”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The three girls first sent home sat before the camera.</p>
<p>“So, what did you think of Marinette?” Alya asked them.</p>
<p>“The producer?” Sabrina asked. “She seemed fine, I guess. Nice enough.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know why Adrien picked <em>her</em>,” Simonette muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. “She wasn’t even part of the show!”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien’s bachelor party was a small affair, whiskey tasting with a few close friends. The cameras focused on him talking to Nino, who he’d become close with after the show ended.</p>
<p>“You know, Marinette’s like a sister to me,” Nino said, leaning close. “So if you hurt her, at all…”</p>
<p>“Let me guess, they’ll never find my body?” Adrien asked with a laugh. “Don’t worry. I won’t hurt her. I love her, really.”</p>
<p>“You better.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Christine sat in front of the camera with a laugh. “I haven’t been here for a while. Anyways, yeah. Marinette’s a cute girl. I’m not surprised he picked her—I had fun being part of the show as long as I was.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Marinette’s bachelorette party took the form of a spa day with her best friends.</p>
<p>“It’s weird being on this side of the camera,” Alya mused, staring right at the film crew recording the party. “It’s way easier to say hey just ignore them than it is to do it.”</p>
<p>“I know, right?” Marinette said with a laugh. “You’ll get used to it. Also, we’ve apparently been on camera more than we ever realized.”</p>
<p>A quick montage of the former producer and her stolen kisses with Adrien would play here for the audience.</p>
<p>“The best conversation I had with Adrien was in the no cameras hotel suite,” Kagami admitted from her massage chair beside the other girls. She and Marinette had stayed in touch after the show, and became good friends. “He had some crazy idea of marrying me as <em>just friends</em> while dating you.”</p>
<p>“You would’ve hated that, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>Kagami just smiled and glanced at her friend. “I told him to just marry you.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“You know, I thought I had a chance,” Mireille said with a wistful smile as she sat for her interview. “Everyone saw him staring at the producer girl, and with all the attention he was giving Kagami—well, I thought he just liked Asian girls.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Marinette giggled as the little black kitten ran all over the couch, across her lap, chasing a small red dot.</p>
<p>“You can get it, Plagg!” Adrien called, waving the laser pointer back and forth, watching the kitten go wild for it.</p>
<p>Plagg pounced right on Marinette’s thigh, and Adrien switched off the laser.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you got it!” Marinette cried, joyfully picking up the small furry bundle. “Go Plagg!”</p>
<p>“Mreee,” Plagg whined, squirming in her grasp.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Mylene showed off pictures of herself with a large man who looked at her like she’d hung the moon and stars. “If I hadn’t been cut, I never would have met Ivan. This was all worth it.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Marinette and Adrien sat at a dining room table, Marinette’s parents on one side of them, Gabriel on the other.</p>
<p>Tom and Sabine smiled and laughed, telling a story about how young Marinette had made dresses for all her stuffed animals.</p>
<p>Gabriel smiled ever so slightly, and gave the subtlest of nods towards his son.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Alix just shrugged at the camera. “I mean, I entered into this whole thing on a dare. I can’t believe I lasted as long as I did.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adrien adjusted his tie, looking over himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath and smoothed back his hair.</p>
<p>He glanced to Nino, standing at his side. “You got the rings?”</p>
<p>“I got them,” his friend confirmed. “Don’t worry. All you have to do is stand there and try not to cry.”</p>
<p>He laughed. “I can do one of those things.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“We got married last month!” Rose said excitedly, showing her ring off to the camera. “Being part of this show is the best thing that ever happened to us.”</p>
<p>Juleka just smiled and kissed her wife’s forehead.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Alya waved her finger in front of the camera. “Nuh-uh. No one gets to see Marinette’s dress before Adrien does. Cameras gotta wait their turn.”</p>
<p>She slammed the door of the bridal suite shut.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Chloe scoffed at the camera. “Of course I’m okay with this. Adrikins is my best friend, and Marinette makes him happy. Why would I want him to <em>not</em> be happy?”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The chapel was decorated with roses and lace, a beautiful sight. Adrien stood in front of his family and friends, trying not to fidget as he waited for <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>Music started, and everyone turned to see Marinette enter. She wore a strapless gown, embroidered bodice that gave way to long layers of silk and tulle for a full skirt. She was beautiful.</p>
<p>When it came time for the vows, Adrien went first.</p>
<p>“I know you didn’t want me to love you,” he said, looking into his bride’s eyes. “But how could I not? Since the day we met, seeing you has been the highlight of my day. Talking to you, spending time with you, that’s when I’m the happiest. You’re the reason I’m <em>me</em>, and not just what people want me to be. I couldn’t stop loving you before, and I’ll never stop loving you now.”</p>
<p>Marinette blinked away a few tears. “Adrien…nothing in my life has turned out as I expected—but if I’d stuck with my life plan, we wouldn’t have met. I thought staying away from you was doing the right thing, but you wouldn’t let me forget you. You pushed your way into my heart, and now I’ll always have a space for you. All I can ask is that you keep filling it.”</p>
<p>“You may kiss the bride,” the priest said, and the audience cheered.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Why am I even here?” Lila asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “I wasn’t invited. Adrien should have picked <em>me</em>, not some random producer who didn’t even <em>like</em> him.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The reception was mostly kept private, just a series of photographs that ran with the show’s credits.</p>
<p>In every single one, Adrien was smiling at Marinette.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for sticking with me through this crazy idea!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>